DulJuice
DulJuice, more commonly known as Dul (or 'Maddie/Madeline '''by her close friends) is an American YouTuber who usually uploads Minecraft videos and other video games. She is a new addition of Cube SMP (joining in February 2014) and is a UHC member, since Season 2. Dul is a 18 year old girl whose popularity rose when she started competing in Graser's UHC since Season 2. Dul sometimes known to be very Shy when recording. But also adorable and quite funny. Dul is currently inactive due to her attending college. It was is unknown what will happen to her channel, but she is still active on her Twitter. Cube UHC Dul began her UHC journey during the beginning of UHC Season 2. She is a long time player competing from Season 2 - Season 9. Through her journey, she has proven to herself and her viewers that she is one of the stronger players, being patient and resourceful. ''Legend: '' ''- Not a team season/not available Notes: *''Dul did debut until Season 2.'' * Dul does not participate in Season 10 - onwards Accomplishments *Dul was the first female participant to kill another player. *She currently holds the most kills with 2. *Holds the record of the longest female competitor (8 seasons). **Breaking Kricken's record by 5 seasons, Stacy's record by 4 seasons, and Bee's record by 4 seasons. Ongoing Series Minecraft Survival Games Cube SMP Among the Sleep Ended Series A Walk in the Dark BeastCraft Private Dul Gets Hard (Hardcore Survival) Gone Home Broken Age Bimbo Plays Limbo Thomas Was Alone Dul is Fine (Double Fine) MaxPack(craft) Cube SMP Dul is a member of the CubeSMP community. However, she only occasionally comes onto the server due to frequently dying and losing her stuff. When she does get onto the server, she is going to start in what she calls 'DPBDOPS' or 'Dul Procrastinates by Doing Other People's Stuff'. She has one episode of DPBDOPS (Cube Ep.8), and in it she completes Bayani's nether tunnel. She is a good builder and is currently working on her palace. Due to school simultaneously happening during the time she joined the Cube SMP, she wasn't active in the server. It is why she made a minimum amount of builds such as Bayani's and Stacy's nether tunnels. Also, during that time she was planning to go on business with Kermit with a Villager Farm before they found out that Kermit had a chunk error near his home, which made it unable to go through his area. This chunk error would lag the player and crash the server which was why the Cube SMP had to rollback on older versions of the Cube SMP server. Quotes *"What's up Juice Heads, My name is Dul" (Intro) *"Get rekt" * "I love you you guys" (Outro) Trivia *Her name came from the username she often used before duljuice."dulceice" was the username she used and was misspelled once, which caused it to look more like duljuice. She used that as her new username. *Before she created her current channel which is technically called "duljuiced", she had a channel called just "duljuice". Around that time she had a little over 1,000 subscribers, then her channel got hacked causing her to create duljuiced. *Dul has appeared in the most seasons of Graser's UHC's out of the females who have participated. *She has gotten the most kills out of all the female participants in the Cube UHC (2 Kills) *She has a signature blue owl hat that is on her Minecraft skin. *During Kricken's stream she confirmed that her real name is Maddie(Madeline), but prior to this she confirmed this on her Q and A. *Aside from her clever and funny personality, she is often known for her adorable laugh and smile. * Dul is also known to avoid the drama surrounding her. External Links *Dul on YouTube *Dul on Twitter *Dul on Facebook *Dul on Instagram *Dul on Twitch *Dul on Tumblr Gallery Dul.png|Dul's YT Avi (2014) DulJuice.png|Dul In Real Life Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:People Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member